


人鱼姬之吻

by 2000Lava



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 夏日限定的大安徒生/杀生院Lily, 擦边球
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000Lava/pseuds/2000Lava
Summary: “还是说，你想要让我用其他方式来给你补充魔力？”
Relationships: Hans Christian Andersen | Caster/Sessyoin Kiara
Kudos: 1





	人鱼姬之吻

皮肉翻起、几乎要露出白骨的右手食指和中指被女孩一并塞入了嘴中。……，这样的场合应该做出什么反应才对？不、会在这样的场合对这样的对象（幼女）有什么反应才是罪大恶极吧？？？她究竟在想什么？

安徒生的背在瞬间绷紧了，Lily跨坐在自己腿上，没多少的重量蹭得裤子上没有一条褶皱，自己小腿的肌肉开始收缩着显现出抽筋的预兆。皮肤倒因为被烧痕占据，鸡皮疙瘩没能爬上手臂，怎奈何根本就违抗不了女孩的行为。年龄如此之小便对刚认识不久的自己做出这番毫无距离感（非常暧昧）的举动，长大以后岂不是会变成更为恐怖的女人。啧、女性这样的生物并不是年龄小就可以放松警惕的……懊恼后悔也已经逃脱不了了，这事还是自己主动摊上的，还不如让本就脆弱的灵基就此消散算了，没有下次了。

对抗恶灵时流点血也是正常的，又不是战斗型的英灵，啊，就算拼尽全力也只能做到这种程度了，所以很讨厌体力劳动。血腥味堵住了喉咙，四肢已经没有气力了，靠着树倒在地上，连抬起手举起笔的力量都没有了，血水顺着手背和手指涓涓地淌下来，安徒生对疼痛习惯得已经不觉得有多么难以忍受了——虽然童贞心理精神上的冲击得另算。

手指不是丧失了触觉，或者说在被小姑娘这样“特别”的滋润后，反倒让安徒生的大脑不得不将注意力集中在这里。麻木的痛苦消失了，取而代之的是Lily舌头的挑动，像柔软的小鱼湿润地缩入两指中的缝隙，不断地推来卷去，隐约能听到液体的声音。安徒生的手指被箍在齿间，稍微动弹就会在狭小的空间里撞到上颌，Lily的双手又扒住了自己的手，偏偏无法挣脱——就算知道以Lily的力量自己也伤不了她，可是他现在不仅手无缚鸡之力、而且可能也无法对这样的小女孩如此狠心地甩开。

血液没有唾液那样黏腻，虽然生前对魔法什么的可以说是一窍不通，毕竟只是个优哉悠哉的童话作家，但随着身体的快速恢复和调整也能明白这是Lily的功劳。

吞吐整根成人的指头还是有些勉强，安徒生想，触到了儿童的舌根让她反胃，自己就可以被放过了。

“还是说，你想要让我用其他方式来给你补充魔力？”

然后脑海中不知为何，出现了没有印象的女人声音的警告，安徒生打了个颤栗。Lily含糊着让他不要乱动，试图调整姿势时压住了安徒生大腿上的肉，又反复撑起移动了好几回，细小的双腿贴在安徒生的胯间来回摩擦。三流作家尴尬得想现在去死。

Lily并没有停下的想法，极为认真地含着安徒生的两根手指，樱桃般的双唇抿在根部，舌头托住指尖、轻巧地抚过指节和写作留下的茧，推动着手指在自己口腔中游走，牵引安徒生（血液）不断地探入Lily（唾液）。手指、手臂上的伤痕开始发痒才让安徒生迟钝地察觉到了某种力量的流动，Lily不时温柔地用乳牙轻轻咬下，似乎在用知觉确认他手指上的伤有没有完全愈合，魔力便是从这里涌入的。

不妙，非常不妙。不知道这等酷刑还有多久才能结束，再怎么样也必须得想办法转移注意力，安徒生将视线落在了Lily的抓住自己的手上。那双童稚的小手并不像自己的一样骨节分明，凹着一小个肉坑——然后手动起来了，自己的食指与中指被抽出来了，挂着晶莹透明的液体。安徒生没来得及松一口气，拇指就像被亲吻似的又被衔住了，小怪物没完呢？安徒生难以言喻地闭上了眼皱眉，但这样做对现状并没有任何帮助，又睁开了。

时间又过去多久了呢，真是漫长啊，如同毫无灵感的截稿日，乖乖坐在桌前拿起笔的时候最适合走神。小岛上的风带来了阵阵凉意，Lily的长发也被风吹起，在安徒生的手背上画着圈圈。Lily很瘦小，不贴身的衣物会随着呼吸隐隐约约地显示出不少空隙，肩带似乎有移动过，安徒生不能确定那样的痕迹是不是叫“晒痕”。女孩的锁骨上留着什么宗教一般的印记或者纹身，而作家同样对此一窍不通，只觉得那股独属于这个女孩的气味是来自这里的。视线继续向上移，她在吞咽着……好，脖子和嘴部都愉快地决定暂时跳过了！小孩子的鼻子远没有那双金色的眼睛吸引人，睫毛又给金色铺上了一层神秘的阴影，可惜安徒生此刻认为鼻梁高一点的女性更有魅力，不过Lily丝毫没感觉到自己正在打量着她。发辫倒是编得很有花样，刘海下特意也露出了额上的印记，那究竟是什么啊？安徒生下意识地用没被束缚的手去拂，Lily这下子被吓到了，终于停止了补充魔力的工作。

“已经没事了吗？”

安徒生这才明白了自己原来已经恢复好了，双手双脚好得不得了，但是说出来自己刚刚在想啥是不可能的，手顺着移动到了Lily的头顶上，当作什么也没发生地抚摸了一下，若无其事地扯出一个笑容：“已经足够了。”嘴里好干，右手上还留着黏腻的触觉。

Lily满意地点了点头，也没有丝毫解释自己所作所为的意思，只是乖巧地站起身来等安徒生磨磨蹭蹭地从地上爬起来。

“那回去了。”嘴很干所以不想说话。

“嗯。”Lily擅自拽上了刚能够到的作家散开的已经蹭脏的衣摆，作家停顿了一下，把手伸去牵起了那双小手。

“报酬是人鱼姬的续集哦，手已经可以写作了吧。”身后的Lily这么说。

“哦。”

一大一小两个身影一起消失在了丛林之中，夏日滑稽的限定闹剧（故事）将会如泡沫一般梦幻而转瞬即逝。


End file.
